1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle air conditioning systems, and in particular to an in-molded venturi of a vehicle air conditioning system.
2. Background of Related Art
In vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, a temperature sensor may be disposed within the interior of the vehicle, sensing the temperature of the interior of the vehicle. The sensor is in pneumatic communication with a HVAC module assembly via a tubular member. The tubular member has one end coupled to the sensor and the other end coupled to a valve for creating a vacuum for drawing air through the sensor from the passenger compartment.
The valve and tubular member are separate components from the HVAC module assembly and the valve is mechanically coupled to the HVAC module assembly. The mechanical coupling is accomplished by snapping the valve into an opening or by other mechanical means such as fasteners, which generally requires the valve be attached to the HVAC module assembly at a substantially planar surface. That is, it is desirable to attach the valve on a surface that is substantially planar so that the valve seats and seals properly at its point of connection. However, this limits the optimal positioning of the valve since the profile of the HVAC module assembly changes shape regularly so that it can be configured to the underside of the instrument panel and to avoid interference with other surrounding components. Furthermore, having to position the valve at a substantially planar region of the HVAC module assembly may position the valve in an area of turbulence which will lessen the vacuum drawing air past the valve.
Moreover, damage or loosening of the valve may arise during assembly as a result of the mechanical connection (e.g., snap fit connection) as the valve may become unseated or unsecured during the assembly and handling of the HVAC module assembly.